El hilo rojo del destino
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Luka es capaz de ver algo que se supone es invisible, la leyenda del famoso hilo cobra vida a través de sus ojos. Pero, ella no tiene interés en ello, porque hacia mucho tiempo, ella había perdido su otra mitad.
1. Cómo un día cualquiera

_**El hilo rojo del destino.**_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, este es un fic sin fines de lucro. Solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es lo único mío.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Llega un momento en que tu vida la ve sencillamente monótona, no hay nada interesante que puedas creer valga la pena observar o quizás anhelar. Para ella, que había perdido la esperanza de toda chica hacia mucho tiempo, esta era su realidad.

La realidad de nunca encontrar a la persona que puedes llamar, "el amor de tu vida".

—¡Vamos Luka! No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo todo el día — el regaño de la presidenta del comité estudiantil la saco de sus pensamientos, había olvidado por un momento que tenia deberes con ellos.

—Lo siento Masuda-sempai… —murmuro sin mucha emoción reacomodando un poco los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me importa muy poco lo que este pasando por tu cabeza, tenemos un festival deportivo que organizar y aun no tenemos todas las cosas en orden, así que enfría tu cabeza y…

—Pero usted lleva tomando fotografías con su cámara desde hace media hora —Dijo sin mucho interés la peli rosa, ante aquellas palabras un sonrojo se poso en la cara de Lily, Luka sonrió con satisfacción ante eso, porque de alguna manera sabia cual era la razón.

Lily hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Luka, volviendo nuevamente a su pose de líder —Da igual, Luka, necesito que el inventario del salón de gimnasia esté listo antes de que acabe el día… solo necesitas hacer eso por hoy —Sonrió levemente, quizás un poco nostálgica, Luka tuvo la curiosidad de ir, quitarse los lentes y simplemente seguir el hilo… pero eso no era posible, nunca más mientras ella se lo propusiera.

Entonces el tema quedo sanjado, las horas en el día pasaban, el atardecer atormento al día, he inclusive el atardecer estaba a punto de ser atormentado por la noche. Pero… a pesar de que ya había acabado todos sus deberes, de tener la aprobación de Lily para irse, y estar casi en poco de lograr marcharse… aun no se había ido. ¿La razón?

Porque estaba observando algo que quizás no debería de haber visto.

En su salón de clases, donde sus libros estaban perfectamente guardados en su mochila, en su inmaculado pupitre… había dos chicas besándose, pero no eran chicas cualquieras.

Ia Aria y Yuzuki Yukari, la segunda estaba siendo acorralada contra el escritorio del profesor, esto parecía una lucha por el poder de dominar a quien. Luka no salia de su asombro, tanto fue así que de sus labios salio un leve grito ante tal escena, lo cual, llamo la atención de ambas chicas, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

—Ia... —Dijo débilmente Yukari contra el oído de la otra chica— Alguien vendrá y nos verán...

Ia simplemente le miro con su fría mirada, pero poco a poco la sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, le beso la frente muy levemente a la amante de los conejos y sin decir muchas palabras ambas se marcharon del aula de clases.

Mientras tanto, Luka no sabia como lo había hecho, pero logro evitar que Ia y Yukari notaran su presencia, soltando un suspiro de alivio entro al aula, se sentó notablemente cansada sobre su escritorio, tomándose un momento para reacomodar sus pensamientos, este día había acabado con algo que no era necesario que viera. Dirigió la mirada a su dedo meñique, por un momento quiso volver a comprobar que ese hilo estaba roto, inclusive estuvo a punto de quitarse los anteojos que le permitían dejar de ver todos los hilos rojos que flotaban a su alrededor.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin esperar mas, tomo todas sus cosas y dispuso a irse, mas sin embargo, en el momento en que había abierto nuevamente la puerta para irse, alguien tambien planeaba abrirla para entrar.

Entonces fue aquí que todo cambio, todo por fin comenzó.

* * *

**Y el deseo de Alexa se hizo realidad... por fin había actualizado**

**HOLA GENTE QUE DE SEGURO NO ME RECUERDA! si se les hace familiar esta historia es porque si... Akira Grit Akaku ha vuelto... como Selt Cunighan! c: pues les dejo el primer capitulo del Hilo Rojo del Destino, mucho relleno si, pero nah, ya veremos el siguiente.**

**lamento este capitulo taaaaaan corto... prometo que el siguiente tendrá mas palabras :v **

**responderia a los reviews que me habían dejado en mi antigua cuenta pero... el poco tiempo disponible en el internet no me lo permite... no tengo pc soy pobre :'c**

**les vere quien sabe cuando, ya que ni idea de cuando actualice, y recuerden! proxima actualización sera de Rule of Rose~ byebye**

**como dato extra: esta historia se me habia ocurrido cuando lei "La rosa de la rebelión" de Alchemya... si Liz... tu me inspiraste para esto :v**


	2. Finjamos que es normal

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro sólo para entretener. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

_**El hilo rojo del destino.**_

Capitulo II: Finjamos que es normal.

Luka soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a la chica que había al otro lado de la puerta, retrocedió dos pasos y una mueca de confusión surco en su rostro. Frente a ella había una chica, pero no cualquier chica; tenía ojos de un verde profundo, casi turquesa, su cabello era de un tono similar y estaba amarrado en dos coletas, y aquella sonrisa, o esa sonrisa. Nunca había visto a nadie sonreír como aquella chica.

Quiso articular alguna palabra, alguna oración, algún "algo", pero nada salía de su boca. El silencio que era incómodo para Luka, el cual había aflorado en aquella habitación, era mitigado por la pequeña risa que soltó de repente la chica frente a ella.

—Que graciosa —dijo sin más.

El sonrojo que emergió en su rostro fue inminente, así como los balbuceos que le acompañaron.

—T-tengo que irme —soltó mientras la hacía a un lado y huía de aquel salón de clases.

La chica de coletas se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba su huida, soltó un suspiro y se adentró en aquel salón de clases, se acercó a la ventana; el atardecer de aquel día le golpeo en el rostro tan pronto se posó cerca de la ventana, pero aun así su sonrisa se ensancho. Mirando como aquella chica de cabello peli rosa caminaba en dirección a la salida de la puerta desde aquella ventana, sin dudas este sería un buen año.

—Al fin podré vivir.

Aquello fue dicho a la nada.

* * *

Luka se sentó al día siguiente en su respectivo asiento como cada día, apoyo la mano en su barbilla y miro por la ventana; trataba de ignorar a todos a su alrededor. Soltó un suspiro, ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? No lo sabía y no le interesaba.

Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que sintió que la silla del asiento a su lado era movida junto a la que estaba frente a ella, por inercia giro su mirada para ver de quienes se trataban. Oh que grabe error.

IA estaba ahora a su lado y Yukari estaba frente a ella; IA le miraba indiferente, pero Yukari le miraba con una sonrisa altanera y algo picara, su mirada destellaba un gran brillo que no le daba buena espina. Luka trago en seco, estaba segura que ellas sabían algo sobre lo que vio ayer, bajo la mirada avergonzada, no quería porque tener que hablar de algo que quería olvidar rápidamente.

La risa que salió de los labios de Yukari ante su reacción le fastidio más de lo que debería haber hecho.

Maldición.

—Buenos días Lu-ka-_chan _— el tono que uso Yukari para decir su nombre, el cómo lo dividió en silabas, de alguna manera le produjo un escalofrió que quiso ignorar.

Antes de que Luka pudiera responderle algo, el sonido de la campana iniciando las clases le callo toda palabra que fuese a salir de su boca. Yukari le dedico solo una última sonrisa antes de girar su rostro al frente y prestar su atención al profesor que había entrado en ese momento.

—Ahora todos saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página noventa y ocho —la fría expresión del profesor Kiyoteru fue suficiente para que todos miraran hacia el con suma atención.

Pero eso no evitaba que Luka siguiera vagando en sus pensamientos con respecto a IA y Yukari.

Aunque no sabe porque de repente la imagen de la chica de la tarde de ayer llego a ella.

Cuando acabo la clase con Kiyoteru se dirigió rápidamente se dirigió al salón donde se reunía el comité escolar. Al abrir la puerta y entrar encontró como siempre a Lily, sentada y revisando las fotos que había tomado ese día en con su cámara digital.

—He llegado… —murmuro.

—Que bien, hoy tenemos que entregar el horario de actividades, así que mueve tu trasero y busca al idiota de Kiato antes de que perdamos más tiempo.

¿Cómo es que Luka siempre terminaba cediendo a las peticiones de su senpai sin enojarse?

Todo un misterio.

Unas horas después, tanto Lily como Luka y Kaito habían regresado al aula que utilizaban para tomar el merecido descanso, aunque solamente llego Kaito a tal aula porque en algún momento perdió de vista a Lily y a Luka.

* * *

Si Lily decidiera ser sincera con ella misma, hablarse con la verdad y dejar atrás todas aquellas mentiras que se repite cada día. Se diría a si misma que esta jodidamente enamorada. Le costaba tanto el imaginarse así, porque nunca antes ha sabido que es estar enamorada —y quizás no esté segura de que lo esté en este momento—, pero es que es lo único que se lo ocurre, porque solamente piensa en aquella chica de primer año y piensa que es extremadamente linda, y que no debería sonrojarse cada vez que la ve. Y mucho menos tomarle fotos a escondidas.

En algún momento, mientras esta en la hora de turno para dedicarse a tomar fotos, se da cuenta de que nuevamente a seguido a aquella chica peli verde —La cual descubrió que se llama Gumi—, y entonces la rutina nuevamente comienza. Toma una foto aquí, una haya. Diferentes ángulos, diferentes fondos. La misma chica.

Cada vez que la ve de repente siente un vacío y no sabe porque —aunque quizás es porque aun no se anima a hablarle—, a veces se dice a si misma que en algún momento se animara a acercarse y dirigirle la palabra. Aunque cuando por fin se arma de valor, de repente se siente hecha de papel y se aleja nuevamente.

Siente un huracán en su cabeza cada vez que piensa en ella, y está segura que ese huracán lleva su nombre.

Con resignación toma una última foto, de Gumi sonriéndole animadamente a una chica de coletas y se va. De alguna manera no le agrado esa escena.

Cuando llega de nuevo al aula del comité, se da cuenta que está sola nuevamente, y de alguna manera ya no le gusta.

— ¿El ave al fin quiere salir de su jaula?

La burlona voz que se oye a su espalda hace que gire rápidamente, aprieta los labios con enojo ante aquella frase y se da cuenta que la chica que le ha dicho aquello es la misma que estaba con Gumi hace un momento.

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa? —escupe con crueldad, no tiene por qué soportarla.

—No es necesario que haya tanta hostilidad —a pesar del aparente tono dulce, Lily aún no se fía de ella. Pero se decide a dar la tregua.

— ¿Qué deseas? —dice un poco más calmada.

Mira a la chica frente a ella, está a comenzado a pasearse por el aula mientras tararea una canción, su sonrisa permanece en su rostro y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras da pequeños giros en la habitación.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de Megurine Luka.

Sin lugar a dudas esto no era algo que Lily esperaba.

* * *

Luka trago saliva con nerviosismo por décima vez desde que había sido acorralada en la azotea, frente a ella, IA y Yukari estaban una al lado de la otra observándole, la última sonriendo como toda una niña pequeña mientras abrazaba un peluche en forma de conejo blanco.

—Qué mala eres Luka-chan, IA-chan y yo queremos almorzar contigo y tú nos vez como si fuésemos a matarte —soltó una risa divertida ante lo último— sería muy complicado hacerlo para empezar.

—Deja las bromas crueles Yukari —sentencio con su típico tono frio IA.

—Está bien, oh… IA-chan a veces es amargada… —y haciendo un puchero, Yukari no hablo más.

Luka solo miraba confundida la escena frente a ella, ¿Qué clase de discusión de pareja era esa? Un momento… ¿pensaban matarle? Oh dios santo…

—No te mataremos Megurine —dijo IA de repente, leyendo sus pensamientos, ¿así de fácil era de leer ante ella?— Tienes el miedo plasmado en la cara idiota.

Luka solo pudo agachar su rostro ante la vergüenza de aquellas palabras. Eran ya dos días seguidos donde su fachada de chica fría era rota por nada más ni nada menos que tres chicas, si consideramos a la peli turquesa del día anterior.

—Megurine, la verdad es que nuestro motivo para venir ante ti hoy es el siguiente.

IA se había hartado de juegos tontos y había ido al punto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Luka recuperando la compostura habitual.

—Sé que fuiste tú la que nos vio a Yukari y a mi ayer, quiero que guardes el secreto.

—Tampoco planeaba decirle a nadie.

—Lo sé, pero solo quiera asegurarme.

Y dando por terminada la conversación, se dio media vuelta y se fue directo a las escaleras, siendo seguida de cerca por Yukari.

—Nos vemos mañana Lu-ka-_chan._

Era exasperante.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, su amo Selt ha vuelto uvu~**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo que he olvidado hacer desde hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió originalmente cundo leía "La rosa de la rebelión" de Alchemya. Si Liz, tú fuiste la inspiración para esto (¿ **

**Así que técnicamente te dedico el que probablemente será mi primero (y tal vez único) Long-fic de Negitoro que planeo terminar.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Akitaner: Lamento mucho la demora con la continuación, espero que te haya agradado el capítulo. Me alegra que seas de esas personas que aún recuerdan esta vieja historia.**

**Ako: gracias por comentar, lamento haberte dejado esperando mucho tiempo, intentare actualizar más seguido. Y si, una vez abandone el fic, pero no creo volver a hacerlo uvu**

**Farthaz: Espero que la trama siga siendo interesante para ti xD aquí la continuación y muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Kotobuki Meiko: Una de las primeras en leer y comentar el "Soda de limón" :v bien que te acuerdas de mis lágrimas en "Sueños de un ser nocturno" weona :'c gracias por darme la bienvenida –a pesar de que de eso ya han pasado muuuuchos meses- y ahora que lo pienso… desde este review es que mencionaste tu relación con Tenshi! D: -impaktadeshion- espero que todo siga en orden en este capítulo también xD**

**Ahora, para los que esperaban un amor dulce en este fic… PUES AUN NO HA LLEGADO!**

**Dudas y más en los reviews xD**

**PD: Amo a la Miku que cree para esta historia.**


End file.
